Operation: Pearl
by fencingnae
Summary: Percy Jackson gets knocked out from the explosion of Princess Andromeda. It is now a battle beneath the sea to get to the unconscious demigod first, the demigod of the prophesy.
1. Chapter 1

Brooke stayed deep inside her woven hiding place. The nymph was glad she spotted the sea demons before they noticed her. Then again, not much recognized her. She liked the quiet life of her little river and liked to stay out of sight.

The sea demons seemed to be guarding a ship gliding above the surface. For a moment she wondered why they would be guarding a ship, then she realized with a start that is must be _the_ ship, the Princess Andromeda. She gasped at the realization. Brooke had hoped that the war would rage elsewhere, but it was now right at her front door. She had no way to contact Atlantis or Lord Poseidon, as it was dark out and no light reached below. As much as she hated to admit it, it was her duty to follow the ship and report it at first light. Once the ship was a good distance away, she slipped out of her home and followed it, keeping her distance, and staying hidden as much as possible.

She followed it up the river some ways without any mishaps, then she saw someone jump overboard. He was desperately trying to get away from the ship. The sea demons also saw him and moved toward him when there was a huge explosion that filled the entire area with a thick green fire. Brooke was far away enough from the explosion that she wasn't harmed, but close enough to feel the concussion from the blast.

Once the fire receded back to the surface, she could see that the sea demons had all been destroyed. She could also see the figure of a human floating down river. Curious about who the young man was, she swam over to him. He was badly burned, his head was bleeding and his hair had been singed. But even then she recognized him. The similarities between him and his father was striking. She put her arms under his shoulders and began dragging him back downstream to her home. She would have to wait until the morning light to contact Lord Poseidon. Luckily she met no other monsters and hid them both in her small abode. There she began tending to the son of the sea's wounds.


	2. Chapter 2

Poseidon studied the map before him. Oceanus was going to attack again he just wasn't sure where. Triton was just making a suggestion to move some troops to the south, when an Iris Message shimmered before him. A young nymph looked at him from the other side of the message.

"My Lord." she bowed. "I bring urgent news from the Hudson river."

Poseidon frowned. What could be going on there? Poseidon motioned for her to continue.

The nymph introduced herself as Brooke and then proceeded to tell how she followed the Princess Andromeda up the river and how she saw his son, Percy Jackson jump overboard moments before it exploded. "I did not see anything survive the explosion, my lord, but your son is grievously wounded. He has several burns and a gash on his head. I also suspect internal injuries. I am tending to him to the best of my abilities, but I am unfamiliar with humans." She looked ashamed at this.

Poseidon remained quiet as she talked. His emotions ranged from relief to worry. Poseidon had no doubt that Percy was the child of the prophecy and his wounds were concerning. This was not his final battle and he had to survive until then. It didn't take him long to decide what to do.

"Brooke, he needs to get to the ocean. You are going to have to take him there, I will send a team to retrieve him from you at the mouth of the Hudson, where the fresh meets the salt water. Make sure he remains hidden from our enemies."

Brooke looked like she was going to faint, but she simply said, "Yes, my lord." The message broke off.

"Triton, get together your best team to retrieve Percy from the Hudson. Make sure they have a healer and emphasis the importance of stealth. Prepare for an incoming from the north. Expect wounded. Amphrite, have a room prepared in the palace."

"You swore he would never come here." She looked venomous.

"Percy, is the best chance of stopping this war on the surface. He is mortally wounded and if Oceanus catches wind that he is here, he will stop at nothing to destroy any chance we have of ending this war. He will remain here until he is well and only until he is well." His tone broked no argument.

Amphrite pursed her lips in disapproval and then left to do as her husband commanded. Triton left as well looking less then pleased.

Poseidon turned his attention to the rest of the room. "We'll need to create a diversion in the south to keep Oceanus' attention. We don't want him to know about Percy." Poseidon only paid half attention to the plans unfolding, his thoughts were on his wounded son.


	3. Chapter 3

Triton knew he wasn't being fair. He just couldn't help the feeling of anger rushing through him whenever he heard the name, "Percy Jackson." And now he had to go and save him. Triton understood why his father would want him to lead the team. He was the most experienced and knew the terrain better then anyone. But it still rubbed him the wrong way.

As Triton rushed toward the barracks, he had already made a mental list of who he wanted on his team. Coral would be the best choice for healer as she had combat experience as well. Eddie was good at stealth and was an excellent sniper with his propelled arrows. Rip was raw power and good to have in a fight. Ray was also good at stealth, but was also a deadly fighter. Cooda was a little on the crazy side, you never knew what to expect with him, but it never failed to get him out of a sticky spot.

He spotted Coral first, working among the wounded. Her blue hair was wrapped in a braid as she checked each patient. Her tail was green flecked with blue. She wore a long sleeved skin tight top. He could see her knife that she always carried at her side. She was attractive, there was no denying it. Triton had been temped more than once to pursue her, but she had made it clear she was not interested and he valued their friendship too much to push the issue.

"Coral," he approached her, "Get your gear together and report at the north gate in one hour."

"Yes, my lord." Her blue eyes flashed with annoyance, but she knew better than to gripe. She sometimes got too involved with her work. "Any injuries I need to be aware of?" Coral had been on many rescue missions with Triton before and knew what to expect in such a time.

"Human demigod, has sever burns, head trauma, and suspected internal injuries." Triton reported.

"The food of the gods will help him the most. Will you be bringing it?" Triton begrudgingly realized he would have forgotten that. Coral was mortal and even touching the nectar and ambrosia could be fatal for her.

"Yeah, I'll grab some." She nodded as Triton left to find the rest of his team.

Eddie and Ray were in their barracks. Ray was sharpening his two katana swords methodically. He had black hair and dark eyes, but his tail was what was so unique about him. At the moment it was bright red, like that of blood. But Triton knew it could change colors, sometimes according to his mood and other times to blend in with its surroundings. Ray came from the far western side of the Pacific and kept to himself when he wasn't in a raging battle.

Eddie was sleeping in his bunk. His brown tail flipped lazily. Triton could just see the top of his brown hair peeking out from his bunk.

As soon as Triton entered the room, Ray stood at attention. Triton looked at him approvingly then went over and grabbed Eddie by the tail. "Gear up!" Eddie started awake and stared at the prince. "We move out in one hour. Meet at the north gate. Where's Rip and Cooda?"

"Rip is in the arena. Who knows where Cooda is." Ray answered.

Triton groaned. "I'll get Rip. You find Cooda. I don't have time for this."

"Yes, my lord." They said in unison.

Triton stormed over to the arena. Rip was the largest mer Triton had seen. His hair was blond almost white. Most mers had dark skin and tails, but Rip was a pale motley color. He wasn't much on stealth, but watching him destroy everything in his path with the wicked looking spear he was holding, was enough to convince anyone that you wanted him on your side. He joined the fight for Atlantis with his forces from the north, far north.

"Rip," Triton barked. "Gear up, We're going black ops. Meet at the north gate in one hour."

Rip stopped mutilating the fighting dummies and grinned wickedly. "Yes, my lord."

"And tell Cooda, if you can find him."

Rip bowed as Triton left.

Cooda was a risk, Triton knew it, but he was confident he could control him. Cooda was a genius or mad, depending on how you looked at it. He dipped his knives in all kinds of poisons, depending on what he wanted them to inflict. And when he says knives, he meant at least a dozen that he knew of. He was sure he had more. He had dirty blond hair, blue eyes that looked a little wild and a slick gray tail. He often disappeared and no one ever knew where he would go. Triton suspected that he was experimenting on more poisons, but it was hard to say. Cooda didn't talk much unless it was about different plant properties.

An hour later Triton was packed with food, supplies, weapons, armor, and, of course, enough nectar and ambrosia for himself and Percy Jackson. He was ready to go.

Everyone was waiting for him at the gate, including Cudda, who looked a little too excited, and including his father. Triton nodded once in recognition and then addressed his team. "Listen up. This team has been put together to retrieve one demigod by the name of Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon," Triton couldn't help the slight glare he shot his father at this, "who has been mortally wounded from blowing up the Princess Andromeda, which I am sure you have heard of." There were some impressive looks between the team. "The Nymph, Brooke, will be meeting us at the mouth of the Hudson river where we will pick him up at and bring him back here. Oceanus cannot know that Percy Jackson, the child of prophecy is within his grasp. Is that clear."

"Yes, my lord." came the reply.

"I have chosen each of your for your skill on this mission. The future of this war is in our hands. Will you accept?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Then prepare to move out."

Poseidon then announced, "Troop 148 are engaging the enemy as we speak you should have a clear shot. May the currant always be with you and the shadows conceal you. I give you my blessing."

"My lord." Everyone bowed respectively.

"Triton, a word." Poseidon called him over. "I know how you feel toward your half brother, but I would hope that you would put your feelings aside for the good of this war."

"Don't worry, father." Triton waved away his concern. "I won't accidently drop him down a ravine." Poseidon looked at him doubtfully. "No matter how tempting." Triton offered again.

Poseidon studied him a moment longer and then conceded. "Safe journey, my son. I need you to return to me in one piece, too."

Triton felt a surge of emotion at this, but only nodded.

"Move out." Triton ordered. And they slipped out the gate and raced across the plains toward the cover of the seaweed and headed northwest.


	4. Chapter 4

Brooke swiped a shaky hand through the iris message. She looked over to the boy floating unconscious. There were several thoughts going through her head. _Why me? Why aren't you healing? Why won't you just wake up and take yourself to Atlantis? How in the world am I going to get him all the way down river?_ She inspected him further. His breathing was becoming shallow. The fresh water wasn't healing him fast enough. She knew Lord Poseidon was right. She had to get him to the ocean. But sea water and fresh water nymphs just don't mix. She wasn't sure how far past the mouth of the river she could go. She hadn't even ventured that far down the river, choosing to stay close to her home.

The gash on his head was now a cut, but his blood was mingling with the water. She would have to stop the blood, if she was going to get by undetected. He smelled of the gods. A scent that would surely attract any monster within a hundred yards, not to mention down river . . . where she was headed. She sighed. She collected some grass and used it to bandage the bleeding wounds the best she could. He still had a strong scent.

Then she had an idea. Brooke, like all nymphs, made use of the things they have around them. She grabbed some more grass and began weaving them together, like she had done a hundred times. She weaved them tight and in a wide arc. Once she was far enough that it made a good size basket, she placed the demigod's feet in the basket and continued her weaving up around his legs, then his body with his arms tucked in, and then up around his head leaving his face to breath. It took most of the day, but when she was done, she could barely detect his scent. It looked like a proper cocoon or a mummy, she wasn't sure which. And, she noted with some relief, it helped him to blend in with his surroundings. She added some straps along the back of his shoulders to make for easier carrying. Satisfied, she packed up some supplies and for the first time in her life headed toward the mouth of the Hudson.

The good news was, she was headed down stream, so she had the current helping her to move along swiftly. She should reach the mouth in about an hour. The bad news was she was moving really fast toward enemy territory. Her heart hammered in her chest as she tried to carefully keep them hidden while moving. She jumped at the slightest noise, and it did not help that the passing fish were attracted to the son of the sea. Some would nuzzle him and others would nibble on the grass wrapped around him. Brooke was constantly shooing them away. It is hard to stay hidden when others are giving your location away.

Brook knew she was getting close when the current picked up. She was afraid that it was going to sweep her out to the bay. She moved to the right side of river where there was a clear view of the Hudson bay. The grasses bent low from the force of the river. Soon she saw the fresh water mingling with the salty sea water. Hudson bay was large and busy from the many ships above. Thankfully, it was also murky, making for excellent hiding, which is what Brooke did best.

She went to work digging a burrow wide enough for the two of them. once she was done she slipped the son of the sea inside and then herself. She noticed that he was colder than before. She hoped that Poseidon's team arrived soon. She was just helping herself to a snack when she heard voices.

"The wreckage to supposed to be somewhere up there." One voice said.

Brooke chanced a peek and saw at least half a dozen sea demons approaching the mouth of the Hudson. Brooke stifled a squeak and prayed to Poseidon that they wouldn't see her through the bending grasses.

"I really don't see much point. Kronos said there were no survivors, but him." a younger voice whined.

"You don't know the son of Poseidon. You weren't there in the volcano. He should have died then, but yet he lives to destroy Kronos' ship. It is best to double check, just in case."

"Humph." The other didn't argue.

Brooke saw their shadows passing by her hiding place and prayed that they couldn't hear her heart hammering in her chest. She prayed harder that they couldn't smell the son of the sea. The last of them were almost past them when, Percy coughed once, coughed twice, and then coughed up blood. Brooke stared in horror as she watched the blood mingle with the water and catch on the current drifting away from her.


	5. Chapter 5

Triton was pleased with the time they made. They even got a lift from some hippocampi. it took them only half a day to reach Hudson Canyon. They worked their way up it, staying out of sight. Triton was about to leave the safety of the canyon when he spotted the sea demons. They were heading up the Hudson.

"They're headed up river." Eddie noted.

"Can you hit them from here?" Triton asked.

"I'm too low. Maybe if I were higher than them, but that would give us away."

"We can't let them get past."

"Then a battle." Rip drew his spear.

"There's still two hundred yards between them and us."

"Then let us be swift." Ray drew his swords.

The sea demons stopped their advance and seemed to be smelling the water with great interest.

"They sense us." Coral drew her knife. "Whatever we do, we need to do it quickly."

"Stay low in the grasses." Triton tensed. "Rip and Cooda take the right. Don't let them advance. Ray and I will take the left and impede any escape. Eddie, find someplace high. Coral . . ."

"Will go with you." She almost growled.

Triton didn't argue. "Move."

As one, they took off. The sea demons were now facing away from them looking at the bank. Triton didn't think too much on it, but rammed his trident into the first sea demon. As the creature broke into sand he whipped his trident into the second. Ray was whirling beside him while Coral had slit ones throat and stabbed another. In no time, the sea demons were nothing but sand whipping away down the currant.

"That was too easy." Triton worried.

"I love a good battle." Rip declared.

"We had the element of surprise." Ray offered.

"Why were they looking at the bank?" Coral asked.

Then they heard the cough. They looked at each other and moved toward the sound. Coral pointed out the blood whipping through the currant. Triton pushed the grasses to the side and pointed his trident at the creature beneath it.

"Mercy, Lord Triton!" the nymph wailed.

Triton immediatlly withdrew his weapon. "My apologies. You must be the nymph, Brooke. Do you have Percy Jackson?"

The nymph nodded and began struggling to pull out a large grass basket. When she got it half way out he realized that she had wrapped his body completely from head to toe in grasses except for his face, which was still marred in burns. The nymph gave one last tug and he came out of the ground, making the nymph loose her control. The fast moving currant caught her and she was almost swept away along with Percy Jackson. Triton caught Percy and Rip caught Brooke.

"Thank you." She blushed as she struggled to push herself from the muscled blond.

He grinned in return.

Coral began investigating Percy. "I need to have a better look at him." Percy was coughing blood again. He was pale and his lips almost looked blue. "That's definately not good." She pointed out.

"Let's head back to the canyon. We're too exposed here." Triton strapped Percy to his back. "Lord Poseidon will reward you, nymph. You have successfully delivered him."

"My lord." She bowed and began fighting her way back upstream. It wasn't long before he couldn't see her anymore, she had blended into her surroundings.

Triton lead the team back to the canyon. Coral chose to swim above him, overlooking her patient. Once they were inside the safety of the canyon, Coral began unwrapping him. Now that they were away from the fresh water his lips had turned back to their normal shade and his face had more color in it. Coral began applying a salve on his burns, which Triton could already see fading.

"Feed him the ambrosia now." She looked at Triton.

Triton pulled the food of the gods out of his pack and unceremoniously shoved it into Percy's mouth.

Coral gave him a look, but said nothing. She went back to her work. "His arm is cut, but the burns sealed it. His right ribs are broken, probably punctured a lung. Most likely has a concussion." As she put son salve on his face it changed subtly. "He really does look like Poseidon." She murmured as though in awe.

Triton gripped his fists and turned to look over the canyon wall just in time to see a sea demon whip past the mouth of the Hudson and south along the coast. "Ray, Eddie, with me." He barked. "The rest stay here and guard him. We shouldn't be long."

Triton, Eddie and Ray raced toward where he last saw the demon. "We can't let him get to Oceanus." Triton murmured.

Eddie pulled ahead. He was the better tracker. Triton was sure that they would catch the sea demon easily. But they had followed the trail for over an hour when the trail led to a small army of sea demons. They watched them from a distance. One sea demon seemed to be talking animatedly to another.

Once they were done talking, the sea demon rose above the rest and shouted in voice that even Triton could hear, "Two sons of Poseidon are within our grasp, cut off from Atlantis. Oceanus will reward you greatly upon their capture." The army shouted at this. "Oceanus wishes to taunt Poseidon with them." There was laughter. "We may even have the chance to feast on Olympian blood." At this there was a huge roar of approval. "Move north with great speed, and we'll cut them off." The army began racing northeast.

Triton swallowed. He exchanged looks with his teammates and they took off like mad to the Hudson Canyon. "I told you it was too easy." Triton growled.


	6. Chapter 6

"You want us to do what?" Coral asked Triton incredulously.

"I know it's a risk, but we can't go to the end of the canyon. If we stay close to the coast, where the plants can hide us better and work our way down south, we might have a chance of slipping between the two armies." Triton tried again. "Unless you have a better idea." No one spoke. There was a feeling of grim determination among the group. "Alright then. Eddie and Ray, scout ahead of us. We'll go as far as Norfolk Canyon, then head west to Atlantis."

Triton grabbed Percy by his left arm, while Coral chose to help carry him by his injured right arm. Eddie and Ray disappeared in front of them, Rip swam in front, while Cooda meandered behind them peering at the plants and animals. It was a long hard swim, but they didn't encounter any monsters, which Triton was thankful for. By the time the sun was touching the water, they reached Norfolk Canyon. They found a sunken ship to hide in and rest.

"Clear so far, my lord." Eddie looked optimistic.

"We won't be so lucky the rest of the way." Triton warned.

"He's doing better." Coral inspected her patient.

Triton shrugged indifferently. "When night comes, we'll go down the cliff. We'll have a better chance of sneaking past Oceanus then."

No one said much as they settled down in the sunken ship. Triton watched Coral get Percy situated into a comfortable position. Her blue hair had started to come out of its braid and wisps of it floated around her head like a halo. He was struck again at how beautiful she was. Once she had Percy settled, she met Tritons eyes.

He looked away. She had made it clear to him that she wasn't interested, but he still longed to have more than just friendship with her. He couldn't just dismiss his feelings as easily.

Coral sat next to him. "An other day and he should be fully healed." Triton grunted. "I know you don't like him, because of your father. But I think what you are doing is admirable."

Triton looked at her pale blue eyes. "I'm just following orders."

"I know. But it is still admirable."

She was so close to him now. His heart accelerated. For a moment he leaned in closer to her. She pulled away. It was only slightly, but it sent a clear message. "My lord, you know how I feel."

Triton looked away and moved away from her toward one of the windows. "Yeah, I know. I just don't understand why."

She met him at the window. "You are a good mer, but you have your father in you."

"You think me unfaithful?"

"Do not think me a fool. I have seen you flirt with the other maids. I will not be hurt again for some prince's fancy. I do not wish to be an Amphrite."

Triton recoiled at the harsh words. He had lived over a thousand years and had flirted with several maids, but not one had ever entranced him like Coral. She was strong and kind. Two things that did not usually go together. "I'd like to think that I have changed."

"Is that what you told Anomie?"

Triton blushed and turned from her. "Nothing happened."

"She was still hurt. I have already given my all to a relationship, only to have my heart ripped out. I will not subject it to someone of your reputation, no matter how royal." She turned to leave.

Triton grabbed her by the arm. "I could change."

She wrenched her arm free. "You could try." She lay near Percy, leaving only a spot on the other side of Percy. Triton stayed where he was at and rested.

Soon all traces of the sun had disappeared turning the sea to an inky black. They rushed toward the edge of the shelf. It was a thousand foot drop to the bottom of the ocean floor and even blacker. Triton's trident gave a soft glow as they swam west and descended down toward the ocean floor. They swam for about two hours when they saw the lights in the distance. Triton immediately put his trident away. The lights of Atlantis glowed bright on the Atlantic Ridge, as did the lights completely surrounding it. Oceanus had returned with new troops and it did not look good for Atlantis or Triton's team.

They edged a bit further while waiting for word from Eddie and Ray. A half hour of cautiously picking their way toward Atlantis, Eddie and Ray showed up.

"Doesn't look too good, my lord." Eddie reported.

"Oceanus is throwing everything he has at Atlantis, keeping them busy. There is no way we are going to be able to slip by." Ray reported.

"Only chance we might have is strap ourselves on one of the catapults." Eddie continued.

Ray gave him a 'not funny' look. "I did notice that the canyons to the north are poorly guarded. It's a slim chance."

"It could be a trap." Eddie supplied.

"Show me." Triton ordered.

A few minutes north, there were noticeable rocks jutting up from the floor of the ocean. A few demons mulled about, but beyond that there was a clear path toward Atlantis.

"You're right, it's a slim chance, or it could be a trap." Triton stared at his home. So close and yet so far away. "Let's do it. Take them out quick and silent, we'll hide behind the rocks until we reach the plains and then make a break for it. Coral . . ."

"I can take care of him. I'll be right behind you." She hefted the teen onto her back so his arms were over her shoulders. This annoyed Triton, but he chose not to say anything.

"Let's move." They moved silently through the water, moving from one rock to the next, taking out one demon after another. Triton started to feel as though this would work. They were 200 yards from Atlantis when he heard Coral scream his name. He turned to see her face looking up in horror. When he looked up as well, he saw the army of demons bearing down on his team.

"Get to Atlantis!" He yelled.

He raced back to where Coral was and grabbed hold of Percy. They raced as fast as they could toward Atlantis. One hundred and ninety yards. One hundred and eighty yards. One hundred and sixty yards. A spear sliced his arm open. One hundred and fifty yards. He heard Coral grunt as he saw another spear cut her cheek. One hundred and forty yards. Without warning a net sprang around them and pinned them to the ocean floor.


	7. Chapter 7

Triton struggled against the net. He couldn't get his trident free and his other hand was pinned under Percy. He could hear Coral struggling on the other side of Percy.

"Look what we have here." A hissing voice taunted. "Seems we caught a prince." A sea demon's face lowered into view. "Hello Prince Triton." He grinned.

"We have captured the sons of the sea." A voice roared above him. "The heir of Poseidon and the child of the prophecy." A shout of hundreds of voices roared in triumph.

The sea demon in Triton's view made a rude face at him before leaving it. "Mmmmm. Seems we have a tasty treat to hold us over on our way to Oceanus."

"Don't you dare touch her!" Triton roared.

"Oooh, seems the prince has a soft spot for the fish." Triton struggled harder. "I guess she's pretty for a fish. . . . Pretty tasty." Triton could hear Coral become still, and for a heartbeat he worried that they had already killed her until he heard the sea demon yelp in pain. "Ow, she bit me."

"Leave her be. Grab the cords and move. Oceanus is waiting for his prize." A commanding voice ordered.

"What of the others?"

"Let them watch us take their lord away."

The net moved and rolled roughly across the ocean floor. "Coral, your knife." Triton grunted.

"I, ow, can't reach it."

Triton struggled to free his arm from Percy. He wasn't even sure how Percy was taking the capture. A nasty bump tossed them around. Percy landed on top of Triton, and he freed his hand. Another toss of the net and Coral's body pressed up against Tritons. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her. His hand searched for her knife. Her breath hitched. When he found the hilt he grabbed it and tried to unsheathe it. There was no room. He struggled time and time again, but he could never get it further than a inch or so out. His back and tail was burning from the grating of the ocean floor. Triton waited for another shift of the net to try and get the knife out. They were drug several more feet before it shifted again. Not far enough for the knife though. Triton gritted his teeth when a particularly rough rock scrapped against his shoulder.

Suddenly Coral whispered in his ear, "Look." He looked past the net and saw what he thought was a silver mist above him. Then he realized he could sense the mist. It was a school of thousands of needle nose fish, and they were attacking the sea demons. The net stopped. They watched in fascination as the tiny fish darted in and around the sea demons, stabbing them with their needlelike noses.

"What the . . ?"

Cooda's head popped into view. "Sorry it took so long, my lord." He cut the net open with one of his wicked knives.

Now that he was out of the net, he could see the sea demons dissolving from the attack of the needlenose fish, which shouldn't have been possible. "How?"

"Cooda had the fish dipped in one of his concoctions." Ray grinned. "Don't ask me how."

"Time to go!" Eddie hollered.

Triton reached out to pick up Percy, but Rip already had hold of him. Ray helped Coral up, who Triton now noticed had a long gash along her tail. Eddie wrapped an arm around Triton and pulled him with him. They raced like mad. Triton's twin tails were rubbed raw and made it difficult to move quickly.

"Get them!" A sea demon roared.

Cooda's knife hit the demon in the head as they made their escape. Triton watched as Atlantis grew closer. Triton could see the parapets. An army of mers raced past him to engage what was left of the following army. Triton could feel the sea healing his cuts and bruises, but he still ached. Then he saw his father at the gate.

"Welcome home, son."

Triton nodded. "He'd better be worth the trouble."

Poseidon's eyes moved over to Percy's unconscious form already headed toward the palace. "The fate of the world rests on him." Poseidon murmured. He looked back at Triton. "You did well. Go get some rest. We have a long battle ahead of us."

Triton nodded. He saw Coral getting her tail wrapped up and made his way toward her. "Sorry, for the improper placement of my hands. I didn't mean to offend."

Coral gave a slight smile, "I'll let you off this time, Triton, but expect my blade at your throat next time."

Triton smiled widely. It was the first time she had called him by his first name. It was a good sign that she was letting him get closer to her. Maybe there was hope yet.

Cooda came barreling past them with a crazed look in his eye. "That was the funnest part of the whole trip." He exclaimed wildly.

"How did you get those fish to dip their noses in poison?" Triton asked.

"Simple, I asked them to. They were reluctant at first, but once I told them that Triton and Percy Jackson where going to be killed, I thought they would stab me trying to get to the vial."

Triton shook his head. Like he said, Cooda was either a genius or mad.


	8. Chapter 8

Triton was completely healed and dressed for battle. Coral would take much longer, but that didn't stop her from tending to the injured. Triton stood at the map and calculated his next move. The mers under him were quick and deadly, but they also stood against creatures Triton never knew existed. Oceanus had attacked the palace with new vigor once he discovered the 'child of prophecy' was here. And Percy slept on oblivious to it all. Triton just pointed to a potential weak spot in the enemies ranks when he heard, "Dad?"

There was Percy Jackson looking completely confused. Tyson, who had refused to leave his side once he discovered Percy was here, floated beside him. Now he shows up, Triton thought.

"Hello, Percy." Poseidon responded.

"What . . .what happened to you?" Percy stuttered.

Tyson shook his head, violently. Subtle, Tyson, subtle. Triton wanted to scoff at how oblivious Percy was. He momentarily turned his attention back to the map and noticed a group of sea demons trying to sneak into the palace on the north side. He smirked. They thought that Percy was still there.

'Let me introduce you." Triton snapped his attention back to Percy, who looked just as lost as before. "This is my, um, my wife."

His mother drew herself up like when she was forced to do something she really hated. "Excuse me, my lord. I am needed in battle."

Triton watched the Percy blush uncomfortably. Good. Let the little shrimp squirm.

"This is my son Triton. My, um, other son."

Triton felt himself grin. He was going to have fun with this. "Hello, Perceous Jackson. Come to help at last?" Triton watched with amusement as Percy processed that.

"Tell me what to do." Percy responded.

Triton almost laughed. Little late, he thought. "Don't worry father, I will not fail."

Triton knew he was needling the demigod, but it gave him great satisfaction at seeing his shocked face. Triton raced toward where his troops waited. He made sure to pass by the infirmary. He caught Corals eye and winked. His troops came to attention.

"We have some intruders in the north. Time to take some revenge." Triton almost growled.

He spotted Rip, Ray, and Cooda grinning maliciously. As he led his troops through the palace he spotted Percy shooting up out of the palace toward the surface. He was mildly impressed, but kept it to himself. That kid had better make the right choice. If he didn't, Triton would make sure to hunt him down and kill him, if the kid wasn't already dead at the end of this war.


	9. Chapter 9

First, I don't own Percy Jackson. That belongs to Rick Rioridon.

Second, I realized half way through the story that I got some facts wrong. I apologize. I like to be more true to the books than that. Maybe I'll rewrite it . . .someday.

Third, thanks for the positive reviews. It really encouraged me to keep it up and get it out there for everyone. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
